Worlds apart
by fuuwindgoddess
Summary: Fuu is no longer a teenager, but a young adult at the age of 23. Even after all this time she is still in love with Ferio, but tries to move on. Will she ever be able to see him again before it's to late. Takes place 8 years after the animes ending. Main couple is FuuxFerio with a little bit of HikaruxLantis and UmixOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth.**

 **Author's Notes: Hello Fuuwindgoddess here. This is my first full length FuuxFerio story and it's about time. They have been my all time favorite anime couple for a very long time. Alright then moving right along. This takes place after the ending of the Magic Knight Rayearth anime. I hope that it turns out the be a good story as I am not the best writer and I hope there aren't to many mistakes.** **So I plan on not doing anymore Author's notes after this one unless I have something I must tell everyone that reads it. Okey so I hope you injoy, happy reading.**

8 years had past since Hikaru, Umi and fuu had been to Cephiro. No longer in middle school, but young adults. Hikaru had stayed at her familys dojo and became a teacher of Kendo. Umi had started a modeling career and had a boyfriend. As for Fuu she went into the bussiness world. Life had changed for these 3, but not there friendship. Though so much time had past and they haven't been able to go back to Cephiro the feelings for Lantis that Hikaru had had not gone away. As for Fuu she still had feelings for Ferio, but had been discouraged and was losing hope of ever seeing him again. She had been on a blind date with a man who wouldn't stop talking about himself.

"Why did I go on this date again?" She thought to herself. The man stopped talking and cleared his throat.

"Um excuse me am I boring you?" The man asked with annoyed look on his face. Fuu hadn't even noticed that she had been looking out the window. She quickly looked at the man.

"No not at all. Sorry I only looked out the window for a moment." She didn't really think she owed him an apology, but she didn't want to come off as rude.

"Oh I suppose that's fine. Anyways..what was I saying? Oh yeah so..." He started talking again about his job or something. Fuu wasn't really sure. She made sure to look at him, but wasn't paying all that much attention to what he was saying. Soon the food had arrived and Fuu was happy. Maybe this would finally mean that he would be quite. She begain eating and then the man started talking again between taking bites of food. Ever since she had meet the man at the restaurant he had only been talking about himself. The only thing Fuu had told him about herself was her name and where she worked. The only good thing about the date was the food. As soon as the date was over she would make sure not to have anything to do with this man again. She was looking down at her plate then looked up back at the man and she gasped. It was no longer the man, but Ferio.

"Fuu is your food good? I hope your injoying yourself. Just being here with you brings me joy." He smiled a very handsome smile. Fuu's heart started beating a little harder and she smiled a soft smile.

"Oh Ferio."

"What? Ferio who's that?" Soon Ferio's image faded and the man's took his place. Fuu's cheeks blushed from embarrassment.

"Well...ah...you see." Fuu didn't really know how to tell him that she had been daydreaming about a love from a long time ago. Before she could think of something to tell him he had gotten up from his seat.

"I think this date is over." The man left without saying goodbye and without paying for his food. Fuu sighed and pulled her wallet from her purse and put money on the table. As she was leaving people had been stairing at her. She was doing her best not to look at them as she walked by. As she got out the doors she let out the breath she had been holding. She thought about calling a cab, but after what had just happened she thought a walk would do her good.

"I did it again. I know the dinner wasn't going well anyways, but why did I daydream about Ferio? Even if the date I'm on is going well I do the same thing. Why do I keep doing this to myself?" A tear slid down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. She picked up her pace and was soon to her apartment. As soon as she had gotten into her apartment she locked the door, took a shower and got in her pj's. She sat on her bed not really quite tried enough to sleep. Fuu got up and went over to her computer desk. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out the pink orb that Ferio had given her. For some reason this time she came back from Cephiro It had stayed with her, but as much as she tired she couldn't talk to Ferio. She took it with her as she went out to her balcony. The breeze blew her hair around. She went up to the rail and leaned on it.

"The moon sure is beautiful tonight." She smiled then looked down at the orb.

"Ferio I wish I could see you. No matter what I do I can't seem to get over you." Now tears were streaming down her face and this time she wasn't wiping them away. She put the orb to her forehead and cried.

"It's been so long now, but I still see your face so clearly. In my dreams when I sleep or when I daydream. I told myself that I must get over you, but you still have a hold on me." She had said this all outloud, but she didn't care. When it seemed like she had cried out every last drop of water from her eyes she pulled the orb away from her forehead and headed back inside. Sleep didn't come easy for her that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth.**

It had been two days since Fuu's blind date and she didn't want to think about it. She was at work in her office typing away on some work when one of her co-workers walked in.

"Ms. Hououji I was wondering if you could take a look at this for me?" Fuu smiled at her.

"Of course I'd be glad to Ms. Koushida." Ms. Koushida handed her a paper.

"Thanks. I know how I can miss things." Ms. Koushida said with a laugh. Fuu looked it over.

"So how was your blind date?" Fuu almost dropped the paper she was reading. She had forgotten that she had told her about it. She looked at the her with a frown.

"I'm guessing by that look that it didn't go well at all." Ms. Koushida said with a sweatdrop. Fuu leaned back in her chair.

"You could say that. All he talked about was himself the whole time. Then he got mad at me because I wasn't paying attention to him and he walked out." She left out the part about saying Ferio's name, though that was the real reason he had left.

"Wow what a great guy. So how many dates was that now? 4 or maybe 5."

"3 and that's not counting the boyfriend I had that one time."

"Oh yeah. You dated him in collage right?." Fuu nodded. She didn't want to remember him. She got into a relationship with Kenji way to quickly. Maybe to not feel so lonely over Ferio, she wasn't so sure. It had only lasted two weeks. Kenji had wanted more then just a simple relationship, he wanted sex and Fuu wasn't welling to do that for him. She had left him and didn't regret it.

"I think it was one of the worse mistakes of my life." Fuu sighed. "But enough about my love life. Better finish looking this over." Fuu soon finished looking it over and handed back to Ms. Koushida.

"It looks good. Nice work."

"Thanks Ms. Hououji." Ms. Koushida walked towards the door then turned back to Fuu.

"Don't give up you'll find the right guy. I'm sure he's out there somewhere." She smiled then left. Fuu was happy that she cared, but she was beginning to think it was hopeless.

"If I can't be with Ferio maybe I shouldn't be with anyone at all." She sighed and went back to her work. Hours went by quickly and soon it was the end of the work day. Everyone started leaving, except for Fuu who had wanted to stay longer to finish up the last of her work.

"Done." She leaned back in her chair. "I know it dosen't need to be done until two days from now, but it dosen't hurt to be ahead." She started to close her eyes when her cellphone rang. She sat up in her chair, grabbed her cellphone and looked who was calling. It was Umi.

"Hello?"

"Hey Fuu, don't tell me you forgot about are dinner plans tonight? I mean it's not like you to forget." Fuu had totally forgot. There was so much on her mind lately that she spaced it out completely.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Umi, but I did forget."

"Well get your butt down here. Hikaru and I can wait."

"Alright I'll head over there right now." Fuu grabbed her purse and headed to the restaurant that they had planned on meeting. Right when Fuu entered the restaurant Hikaru and Umi waved her over. Fuu smiled and went over to the table then sat down.

"Hello Fuu! It's good to see you." Said Hikaru with a big smile.

"Hello Ms. Hikaru. It has been awhile hasn't it?"

"So Fuu why were you so late? Your usually the first one to arrive wherever we go."

"I was finishing up some work and lost track of time."

"Hmm usually when you work so much that you forget things it means your trying to take your mind off something. So what is it Fuu?" Said Umi with a concerned look. Fuu couldn't fool Umi. They had been friends for a long time now. Fuu felt a hand on hers and looked over at Hikaru.

"Fuu you alright?" Said Hikaru with a concerned look of her own. Fuu smiled.

"I'm doing alright. Just had a bad date is all."

"Oh yeah you had a blind date last saturday huh? but that can't be the only reason?" Said Umi. Fuu had been caught be Umi again.

"No it's not. In the middle of dinner.." Her face started turning pink. "I daydreamed that it was Ferio that I was having dinner with and I said his name outloud." Both Umi and Hikaru blinked. Umi then throw her head back and started laughing. Hikaru took her hand from Fuu's and laughed a little as well.

"Ugh. It's not that funny. It's was very embarrassing."

"Sorry Fuu, but I have to say I wasn't expecting that." Said Umi. Fuu frowned sightly and looked at her lap.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. I keep trying to tell myself to move on, but my love for Ferio keeps holding on."

"That's not a bad thing Fuu. I'm sure you'll see Ferio again." Said Hikaru trying to cheer her friend up. Fuu smiled at Hikaru. Fuu wished that she had as much hope and strength as Hikaru did.

"Thank you Ms. Hikaru, your so kind." Umi looked at Fuu and didn't know if Fuu was going to believe Hikaru's words.

"Well guess we should start looking at what we want to eat before it gets to late and then we can start talking about the wedding." Said Umi. Both Fuu and Hikaru nodded and picked up there menus. Fuu was glad that nothing more was going to be said about her "Ferio" problem. The waiter soon came over and took there orders then left.

"Alright so I have the place that I want for the dresses. I was hoping this saturday would be a good day to go try on a couple and of course have both my maids of honor try on dresses as well. Does that day work for both of you?" Asked Umi.

"Yeah that works for me. I can just have my brother take over my classes for the day." Said Hikaru.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Fuu said and smiled softly.

Umi talked more about the plans with them. Fuu remembered not to long after they had gotten back from Cephiro that Umi had admitted to the both of them that she was in love with Clef. Both Hikaru and her were shocked, they had no idea. But somehow Umi was able to move on and find someone else. The food had came. Hikaru and Umi were eating and talking to one another. Fuu looked around the restaurant and saw mostly couples. She had to admit to herself that she was a little jealous of every couple there and even a little of Umi.

"If Ms. Umi can move on and get married, then maybe I can as well." Fuu thought to herself.

Umi looked over to Fuu. She knew Fuu was having trouble with her feelings and not being able to see Ferio was tearing her up inside. She had to talk to her one on one. Once they had finished they went outside and stood in front of the restaurant.

"See you two this satuarday." Hikaru said as she was walking away from them. They both waved to her. Umi turned to Fuu.

"Fuu can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure."

"So Fuu what's really going on with you?" Fuu was surprised at her question, but she quickly looked to the ground.

"I'm fine Ms. Umi."

"I know that's not true. If you were fine you wouldn't be seeing Ferio when you were with other guys." Fuu looked up at Umi, but couldn't think of what to say. Umi put a hand on Fuu's shoulder.

"Fuu I'm your friend you can talk to me about anything. You don't have to go though this alone." Fuu begain to feel tears run down her cheeks.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. Even after all this time I still love Ferio, I've tried so hard to move on."

''But you can't." Fuu nodded while crying harder.

"You were able to more on so why can't I?"

"Fuu the reason why I was able to move on and you can't is because I never told Clef my feelings and I never knew how he felt about me. I'm not saying it wasn't hard, it was. But I know for a fact that Ferio and you knew how you both felt about eachother. That's why it's so hard for you and why you can't move on."

"But I'm not as strong as Hikaru. I don't think I'm going to ever see Ferio again. It's been 8 years probably even longer in Cephiro. I don't know how much longer I can wait. I want to see him again so bad, but I'm tried of being lonely." Fuu once again looked at the ground. Umi took Fuu in her arms and hugged her tight.

"Fuu you're stronger then you think." Umi and fuu stood there for a few mintues more the pulled away.

"Thank you Ms. Umi for being such a good friend."

"Anytime Fuu."

"I think I'm going to give up on dating for a while. Also it wouldn't be fare to another man if I think of Ferio when I'm with them."

"Fuu I think that you deserve to be happy and I know in my heart that you'll one day see Ferio again. I know it's probably just wishful thinking, but with as much as you love him I'll keep on believing. Wow I sound like Hikaru." Fuu starting laughing and Umi joined her.

"I feel better now thanks again." Fuu smiled.

"Good, glad I could help. I guess we should get going, it's getting late and we both have work tomorrow. Bye Fuu."

"Goodnight Ms. Umi." They both waved and headed down the sidewalk in oppsite directions. Fuu wiped away tears that were in her eyes. She stopped for a moment and looked up at the stars in the sky.

"If I didn't have my friends I would be so lost. After talking with Umi I think I was able to get some of my hope back." Fuu thought to herself and continued walking home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth.**

Things had changed in Cephiro. After the piller system was no more they decided to make a council of people who would help guide Cephiro into the furture. They made rules and would make sure the people get help when they needed it. Ferio took on his dutys as Prince and helped the people of Cephiro. Even though Ferio had been a Prince he still had to go by the rules set by the council. He knew it was a good idea, but sometimes he thought there rules were to strict. He even thought sometimes they liked making rules just to make rules. He would often miss the days he could run around free with no worries or rules. All of the people that were friends with the Magic Knights came to live in the castle that had been built after the final battle. Everyone who were from other planets went back to them, but kept in contact. Lantis, Clef and even Ascot traveled between worlds to help out. Things had gone well in Cephiro since the Magic Knights had left and it was as beauitful as when Princess Emeraude was around.

Ferio was up in his favorite tree that was close to the castle. He had been given some free time and he spent it relaxing since it seemed it was hard to do most of the time. He looked out at the scenery infront of him. He sighed as thoughts of Fuu flooded his mind.

"Fuu, I wonder how your doing?" He pulled out the pink orb that was a gift from his sister and looked at it. He was happy when Fuu had left that the other one had not come back to him, then that would mean she would always have a piece of him with her. He wished that he could talk to her through it, but it didn't seem to work. Ferio was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard kids laughing. He looked over to see Lafarga and Caldina's kids playing happily. Lafarga and Caldina had gotten married a year after the Magic Knight had left. They had two kids a boy and a girl. Ferio smiled then looked back down at the orb then put it back in his pocket. He leaned back on the tree and closed his eyes. Ferio had fallen asleep he had been more tried then he even knew. In his dream he saw Fuu smiling at him and it made him smile in his sleep. About an hour later someone came over to the tree and called his name.

"Fuu." Ferio said outloud in his sleep. The person below sighed.

"Ferio!" The person yelled not to loud, but just enough to wake him up. Ferio jumped and grabbed the tree quickly so that he wouldn't fall. Then he glared down at the person below.

"HEY! You could of killed me Lantis." Said Ferio still glaring.

"But I didn't." Ferio thought he saw Lantis smirk, but he wasn't quite sure.

"So what's so important that you have to wake me up from my wonderful dream."

"The council wishes to speak with you."

"Huh? but it's my free time. Do you know what they want?"

"No they just asked me to come get you." Ferio sighed very heavy then jumped out of the tree and next to Lantis.

"Just when I thought I would be able to relax the rest of the day." Both of them begain walking towards the castle. Ferio looked at Lantis with one eyebrow up.

"You don't have to walk me there, I do know where it is."

"I just happen to be going the same way." Lantis said while looking forward. Ferio got to know Lantis more as time went by, you could even say they had become friends, but Ferio still didn't know a whole a lot about him. Sometimes he even thought he was kind of a grouch, but if Hikaru could fall in love with him then he must be a good enough guy.

"Hey Lantis can I ask you a question?" All Lantis did was nod.

"You still love Hikaru right?" Lantis nodded once again.

"Do you think you'll ever see her again? Do you think she still loves you? What if she's moved on?" Questions just kept spilling out of Ferio's mouth as if it was a faucet. Lantis stopped walking and turned to Ferio. Ferio stopped just as Lantis did.

"I believe I'll see Hikaru again. I would hope she still loves me, though I don't know for sure. If Hikaru has found someone else It would hurt, but I would be happy for her." when Lantis said all those things he had a kindness in his eyes that Ferio had never seen from him before. Ferio lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Your something else Lantis. If I ever find out that Fuu had found someone else I think I would be devastated. I don't even know if I'll ever see her again, but I just don't want to think of her with anyone else. I guess I'm selfish for thinking that way." Ferio clanched his fists.

"Well I guess all you can do is have hope that you'll see her again and that she has waited for you." Ferio quickly looked up to Lantis.

"Your not going to tell me that I'm being dumb."

"If you think I should..."

"Ugh no. I want Fuu to be happy I really do. She means everything to me. Man why am I being so damn pathetic."

"I really don't know what else to tell you Ferio. You'll just have to figure out things for yourself." Lantis begains walking away. Ferio sighed then followed behind him.

"Sorry maybe I just wanted someone to talk to who knew what I was going through and your the only one I know." Lantis just looked back and gave Ferio a knowing look then looked back forward. The rest of the walk was silent, which wasn't much feather. They both reached the steps. Before they parted ways Ferio put a hand on Lantis' shoulder.

"Thanks Lantis." Lantis nodded then entered the castle turning the oppsite way Ferio needed to go.

"I hope whatever they have to say was worth waking me up from my nap." Ferio said outloud to himself then entered and went to see the council. When he walked in there were 5 people sitting at a table. They looked up at Ferio when he got closer to the table.

"Thank you Prince Ferio for coming." Ferio bowed to them.

"What would the council like to speak to me about?" The council members all looked at one another. Then the man in the middle spook.

"We have been wanting to talk to you about this for a while. I hope you will hear us out." Ferio couldn't help but get a confused look on his face.

"Ok go ahead." The man in the middle seemed to hesitate for a minute before finally speaking.

"We think as Prince that it would be good for you and Cephiro to find someone here in Cephiro to marry."

 **Authors note: So I thought I would put up a new chapter (sorry for the cliff hanger) because I won't be able to put any more chapters for a while. I'm going to be working on a fanfic for a MKR Fanfic swap and I want to make sure to get it done while doing a good job. Hope this chapter was good.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth.**

"WHAT!" Ferio yelled so loud that some of the council members had to cover there ears.

"Please calm down Prince Ferio." Said the council member in the middle.

"Calm down you say. I can't calm down after you tell me I need to do something so ridiculous!" Ferio had been so angry that he had balled up his fists.

"I don't see how it's such a bad idea."

"It IS! I don't need to be married to do my job as Prince."

"I know that the only reason your against this is because you still have strong feelings for the former Magic Knight, Fuu."

"And what if I do. It's none of your bussiness if I still love her."

"What makes you think that you'll ever see her again or that she still loves you? We're just thinking of your future. You need to one day have children that can take over after you." All Ferio wanted to do was punch him in the face.

"Like hell your thinking of my future, your just thinking of yourself's. Besides I don't need to have kids to rule I mean we live a long time."

"What happens if you happen to die and there's no one to take your place?"

"I'm sure Cephiro wouldn't crumble without me. I mean especially when you guys are doing such a great job." Ferio said the last part sarcastically. The man sighed.

"You need to think of the people and not just your own needs."

"I do. I've been doing nothing but working hard for Cephiro and I can still do it whether I'm married or not. I'm done taking about this with you. I'm not getting married." Ferio turned to leave when the man stood up from his seat.

"I guess I have no choice but to make a deal with you." Ferio stopped in his tracks and turned to the man with a confused look on his face.

"Deal? I don't know if I want to make any deals with you."

"Just hear me out. If you can see the former Magic Knight again and you find out that she had found someone else. That she is happy will you move on and get married to someone else?" All the other council members gasped.

"How can he possibly do that? We have no way of bringing her here." One of the other members said, but the man just ignored them.

"but if I see Fuu again and she still loves me then I don't have to get married. That is the only way I'm going to accept this deal." Ferio said with a serious look on his face. The man sat back down in his seat.

"Alright. So we have a deal then?"

"Yes it's a deal." Everyone had started talking to one other. They couldn't believe that they were going to go through with such a ridiculous deal. The man put his hand on his forehead.

"I guess now all we have to do is find a way for you to see the former Magic Knight again." Said the man.

"Leave that to me." Came a voice from the door. Everyone in the room looked towards the two men standing by the front door. The two man were Clef and Lantis.

"Master Mage Clef you found a way to do it?" Said the man.

"Yes, I've been working on a portal. Though I haven't got it perfected quite yet, but I believe It well be ready soon." Ferio ran over to Clef.

"How soon do you think it will be ready?" Ferio said with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"I think that it will be done within a week, but for some reason I can't bring people from there world I will only be able to send people to theres." Said Clef.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea to send the Prince to another world. What if something happened to him?" Said the man.

"What choice do we have. It's the only way that Ferio will be able to find out about Fuu. Besides he's not going alone I'm going to send Lantis with him."

"I guess we have no choice then. Please continue with your work on the portal and let us know when it's ready. That's all for today, your all free to go. The other council members and myself have some things to discuss." All three man bowed then left.

"Ferio come with me and I'll show you the portal."

"How long have you been working on this? And why didn't you ever tell me about it?"

"I'll tell you everything once we get there." Ferio nodded then followed them. Clef had lead him to the basement. After walking down a long staircase they ended up infront of a large door. Clef put his staff up to the door and it opened. Inside the room there were tables with different sorts of magic items and glass jars with all different colors of liquids in them. Ferio looked to the center of the room and noticed a big mirror. He knew right away that had to be the portal.

"Ok Clef start talking." Said Ferio. Clef walked up to the portal and Ferio followed. Lantis stood up against a wall.

"I've been working on this for about 5 years now and I didn't tell you because I didn't want to get your hopes up if it didn't end up working." Ferio turned to Lantis.

"Did you know about this?"

"Clef asked me to come talk with him while you were talking with the council. I only found out about this today." Ferio turned back to Clef.

"So why are you doing this anyways?"

"I know that Lantis and you long to see Hikaru and Fuu again. I want to make that possible. I am also trying to work on a way for the portal to always stay open so that they come back and forth from there world to ours. I've only been able to make it one way and it dosen't stay open very long."

"Isn't there a problem with time or something like that?"

"Yes are worlds times were very different from eachother, but once Hikaru become piller are time synced up with theres. Even after she rid us of the piller system it seemed that it stayed the same." Ferio couldn't help but smile.

"I'm finally going to see Fuu again." Ferio hugged Clef. "Thank you so much Clef."

"Your welcome, but could you please let go of me." Ferio quickly let go.

"Sorry I'm just really happy. I bet your happy too, right Lantis?" All Lantis did was nod while smiling sightly.

"Anyways like I said it's still going to take me about a week to make sure it's working prefectly. I'll let you know when that is."

"Don't worry I'll make sure to check up on you often." Clef didn't know if he was going to like that very much.

"If you two don't have anymore questions I really need to be getting back to work." Lantis bowed to Clef and left without another word.

"Again Clef thanks this means alot to me and I'm sure you know I just don't want to do this because of the dumb deal the council man came up with." Ferio knew his name, but he was so pissed at him that he didn't want to use it.

"Yes of course." Ferio bowed to Clef then left him to his work.

Ferio left the basement and headed up the stairs. He had a big smile on his face, but then some thoughts entered his head.

"I'll finally get to see Fuu, but that also means I'm going to find out if she's with anyone or even married." His smile faded a little. He reached the top of the stairs and walked out of the castle. The sun shined in his eyes so he put up his hand to block it.

"It's been 8 years can I really expect that she would wait for me. I guess I'll finally know for sure once I go to her world. If she has that means I'll have to marry someone else." He frowned then shook his head to get rid of thoughts. He walked away from the castle and headed back to his favorite tree.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth.**

Cephiro

The week went way to slow for Ferio's liking. Even with how much work he seemed to have it didn't seem to go by any faster. He spent his free time cheaking up on Clef, which Clef wasn't all that thrilled about. Lantis would come and get Ferio to help Clef out. Though deep down Lantis was just as curious as Ferio was about the portal. It was the middle of the week and Ferio had just got done with most of his Prince duties. He decided it was best not to bother Clef today as yesterday he seemed to be really annoyed. He would just stop by again tomorrow. He went and sat in the grass and looked up at the sky. Caldina and Lafarga's daughter came up to Ferio with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Fer Fer, what ya doing?" Ferio looked from the sky and at the little girl. He put on a big smile himself. He only let her call him Fer Fer. If anyone else tried they would get hurt.

"Oh just injoying the nice weather. What are you doing Cali?"

"Same thing haha. You want to come play with me?" Just when Ferio was about to answer Caldina came over.

"Cali I'm sure Ferio is really tired. Why don't you go find your brother."

"Ahhh Ok. See you later Fer Fer."

"Bye bye Cali." She ran off.

"I would of played with her."

"I know you would of, but you need some rest." Caldina sat beside him.

"Yeah I suppose, but she's just to cute to say no to. You better watch out when she gets older, shes going to have all the guys hanging off her."

"Yeah and all the guys better watch out for her father." They both started laughing.

"So Ferio how are things going with the portal?"

"Going well from what Clef has told me, but it's so hard to wait."

"I'm sure it is. I have to say I'm a little jealous that just Lantis and you are going to be able to see those girls. It's been so long since I've last seen them."

"They will probably be really happy to see us that they won't even think about any of you, but I'll make sure to tell them you said hi." Ferio said in a joking manner. Caldina put him in a headlock.

"Oh you will now, how kind of you." Ferio had to admit Caldina had a really strong grip.

"I give, I give." Ferio said while hitting the ground. Caldina let go of him and then stood up. Ferio was coughing from lack of air.

"Maybe next time you'll think before you tease me again."

"Point taken." He said while rubbing his neck.

"Anyways it's good to see you in good spirits, it really has been a while." Caldina smiled as she walked away.

"Have I really been that bad?" He asked himself. He laid back in the grass thinking of when he could finally see fuu again.

Tokyo

Fuu was working hard at work. It was Wednesday and Fuu was ready for the weekend. It seemed every time she turned around there was more work pilling up on her desk. She liked working, but this was ridiculous. Soon Wednesday turned to Thursday then Thursday to Friday. When Friday came around Fuu was wiped out. She leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"Finally I'm finished." Ms. Koushida comes in the doorway and knocks. Fuu sits up and looks towards the doorway.

"Sorry to bother you Ms. Hououji, but some of the girls and I are going out for drinks and was wondering if you wanted to come along?" Fuu looked over at her.

"Thanks for the offer, but I have to decline. I have to meet up with some friends tomorrow morning."

"Ahh to bad, it really looks like you could use a drink." Fuu smiled at her.

"Your probably right. Anyways hope you have fun." They said there goodbyes and Ms. Koushida left. Fuu decided it was time to go so she turned off her computer grabbed her things and left.

The next morning Fuu went to look at wedding dresses with Umi and Hikaru. She was having lot of fun spending time with them both, it really had been a long time. After Umi had picked out her dress, Fuu and Hikaru were fitted for there bride maid dresses. They had soon got done with everything and left the wedding dress shop they decided to go out the eat. Fuu was having a lot of fun, but truth be told part of her wouldn't mind just sitting at home reading a good book. They ended up spending half of the day together, shopping, talking, and just injoying their time together. As the three of them where walking down the street Umi stopped and looked at her watch.

"Oh wow I didn't realize it was this late. I'm suppose to meet Omi in thirty minutes. So sorry girls, I'm going to have to get going."

"Oh that's alright if you have plans." Said Fuu.

"Yeah, you should get going will talk to you later." Said Hikaru with a smile.

"Thanks for today Hikaru, Fuu your the best." Umi grabbed Hikaru and Fuu giving them a big hug. They also hugged her back. Umi let go then waved for a taxi. One stopped and Umi waved to them before getting in. Then it drove away

"Today sure fun." Said Hikaru

"Yeah it was and Ms. Umi looked really beautiful in her wedding dress." Said Fuu.

"She really did. It makes me excited for the wedding."

"Umi's going to make a really beautiful bride." Said Fuu and Hikaru nodded, then looked to Fuu.

"How have you been doing Fuu?"

"I have to say work really has been kicking my butt this last week."

"Oh really that's to bad and what about your Ferio problem?" Hikaru's question took Fuu off guard.

"Huh?"

"I've just been thinking about what you told Umi and me at the restaurant last week. I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

"I'm doing better Hikaru you don't have to worry."

"That makes me feel better, but Fuu I'll tell you a little secret. There's times I get lonely too." Fuu had to admit she was a little surprised to hear Hikaru say that. Then she thought of something.

"Of course Ms. Hikaru would feel lonely. Ferio and I knew how we felt for one another and had spent time together, but Hikaru and Lantis told eachother there feelings just before we came back to Tokyo. They didn't have time to spend together as two people who loved eachother." Fuu walked infront of Hikaru and took her hands in hers.

"Hikaru I'm so sorry, here I was feeling sorry for myself when you are just as lonely as I am if not more. You didn't have time to spend with Lantis as Ferio and I had." Hikaru smiled then shook her head.

"It's ok Fuu. I did get to spend time with Lantis. Even if I didn't know how he felt about me at the time, I cherish all the times I was with him. That's why even when I feel lonely and think I might not see him again I just think of the times I was able to be close to him and it gives me hope." A tear slide down Fuu's check.

"Oh Fuu I wasn't trying to make you cry."

"It's ok Ms. Hikaru. The words you spook just really touched me. It makes me realize I need to do the same thing." Fuu took her hands from Hikaru's and wiped the tear away.

"YEAH! Will see Lantis and Ferio again. I know it." Fuu smiled bigger then she ever had before. Hikaru had that effect on people.

"I'm not ready to go home just yet, what do you say we go get something sweet like ice cream or cake?" Said Fuu.

"Sounds like a great idea!" They both happly walked down the sidewalk.

Cephiro

Ferio was starting to get really restless. Clef had forbid Ferio from coming and bothering him. Clef had said he would call for him and Lantis when everything was ready. It had been several days since then. Ferio was paceing around his room, not being able to keep himself still. It was early morning, way before Ferio would have any work to do. Finally He decided he needed out of his room before he put a hole in the floor. Just as Ferio was walking out the door he almost ran into someone, but was able to stop himself before he hit them. He looked up to see who it was and it happened to be Lantis. Lantis was not wearing is armor just the black pants and shirt that was underneath it.

"Uh hey Lantis. What's up?" Ferio said one of his eyebrows up.

"The portal is ready." Lantis turned around and started walking away not even waiting for Ferio's reaction.

"REALLY!" Ferio ran past Lantis. Lantis just shook his head and followed him. Ferio ran the whole way to Clef's lab and when he got there the doors opened. Ferio ran in and up to the portal. Clef stopped him before he tired going through it.

"Hold on Ferio! It's not ready just yet, besides I need to go over somethings." Clef sighed. Lantis entered the room and stood next to Ferio. Clef cleared his throat.

"Alright so once you enter the portal it will transport you to a location that I have chosen. After you have both safely gotten there the portal will close and will not open again for a month. So there will be no communication between us."

"So basically we're on are own then?" Said Lantis.

"Yes. Unfortunately I can only keep the portal open for a short time. Anyways once the month is up you will both have to come back. Whoever goes through most come back through." Lantis and Ferio looked at one another then back to Clef and nodded.

"With that said lets begain." Clef lifted his staff towards the portal. It light up brightly. Clef closed his eyes. Soon a picture of what looked like a park showed on the mirror that was the portal. Ferio decided it would probably be better if he took off his cap. He detached it and through it on the floor.

"Whenever your ready walk in to the portal and it should transport you to the place you see. Good luck you two and take care."

"Thank you Master mage." Said Lantis.

"Yeah thanks Clef, this means a lot." Clef just smiled. Lantis started heading towards the portal first and Ferio followed behind him.

"Ferio!" Clef called to him. Ferio turned to him. "Say hi to Umi for me." Ferio smiled and nodded then walked into the portal after Lantis did.

"Soon Fuu, I'll see you soon." After Ferio went through the portal closed. Clef smiled to himself.

"See you two in a month. Guess I better let everyone know there gone." Clef left the room hoping the two made it safely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth.**

Lantis stood in the spot that was shown in the portal. He looked up at a tree that was infornt of him.

"It looks like we made it." When Lantis didn't get a reply He looked around and Ferio was nowhere to be seen.

"Well this isn't good." Lantis thought to himself.

Ferio had made it through the portal he had just ended up somewhere very different. He had been standing in the middle of the road, cars driving past him. Soon a car started coming towards him honking their horn at him. Just as the car got right up to him, he put one of his hands on it's hood and flipped over the top of it landing on his feet.

"What the hell are these things?!" He didn't have any more time to think about what they were as more came towards him.

Meanwhile, Fuu was at work typing away at her desk. She looked up from her computer and saw her co-workers running towards the windows.

"What's going on?" As she was starting to stand Ms. Koushida appeared in the doorway.

"Ms. Hououji you really got to come see this. Some guy in cosplay is playing in traffic." Fuu gave her a confused look, but ended up following her. Everyone was all crowded around the windows watching the street down below. Ms. Koushida and Fuu squeezed between the people to get to the window. Ms. Koushida pointed to the man.

"See look." Fuu followed where she was pointing and saw the man in question. She had to look at him for a moment before she started to realize who it was.

"It can't be, I'm just daydreaming again." Then he moved his face just enough for her to see. She put a hand over her mouth as she gasped.

"Ferio." Fuu said in her head. At that moment time seemed to stop. Fuu was pulled out of her thoughts when Ms. Koushida put a hand on fuu's shoulder.

"Hey you okay?"

"Oh yes I'm fine. That guy is probably just putting on a show for everyone, hopefully the cops will take care of it soon. Anyways I need to leave work early. Could you let the manger know."

"Uh yeah sure, what's up?"

"There's just something I really need to do." Fuu said as she started walking away.

"Alright see you tomorrow." Fuu ran to her office, grabbed her things and left. She was in the elevator waiting for it to get to the bottom.

"Ferio, Ferio. I just can't believe this is happening. Is he really here? and if so how?" Her heart was beating fast in her chest. She put on her long dark green jacket. Once the elevator stopped she looked around. People up front were to busy watching the commotion outside to notice her, so she went out the back entrance and went into a back ally just off the main road. She put up her hood over her head and ran to the end of the ally. By the time she got there Ferio was just about out of traffic. Fuu did the only thing she could think of to get his attention, she started waving her arms around and saying his name. Once Ferio had made it to the sidewalk he notice her waving. Ferio lifted one of his eyebrows, but when he saw a glimpse of her face under her hood he had the biggest smile on his face. He ran over to her.

"FUU! It's you, I finally." He was cut off when Fuu put a hand over his mouth.

"No time to talk." Fuu grabbed his hand. "RUN!" Fuu started running and Ferio was dragged along with her. Soon Ferio was matching her speed. By the time people started coming down the ally to look for Ferio, they were already long gone. As they were running Fuu took a quick look behind her and noticed no one following them. She turned a corner and slowly came to a stop. Both Ferio and her bent over breathing heavyly. Ferio was the first to stand up straight, Fuu did the same after a few moments. Fuu looked at Ferio and stared not knowing what to say. She was still having a hard time believing this was real.

"Fuu." It was the only thing Ferio could think to say.

"Ferio, how are you here? What were you doing in the middle of the road? I just don't understand any of this." Questions spilled from Fuu's mouth. All Ferio did was smile. Ferio moved his hands to her hood and put it down so he could see her face better. He could tell that she didn't look quite the same, her hair was different and her glasses weren't as big as before. It didn't matter to him, she was still the same girl he fell in love with. He brought a hand to her cheek.

"I missed you so much Fuu." At his words tears started to fill her eyes and soon the questions she wanted answered faded from her mind. As the tears started spilling from her eyes and down her checks, She smiled. Then without warning Fuu throw herself at Ferio, raping her arms around his neck. Once Ferio's surprize wore off he raped his arms around her.

"Ferio! How long I hoped I could see you again. This Isn't a dream is it?"

"No it's not, I'm really here Fuu holding you." They held eachother tight. Fuu never wanted to let him go fearing that once she did he would be gone again, but she knew they couldn't stay like that. Fuu slowly pulled away from Ferio.

"We can't stay here. We better go back to my place before someone finds us and also so we can talk." Ferio nodded. Fuu took off her jacket and put it over Ferio.

"I know it's probably going to be a little small, but this well keep people from seeing your prince outfit."

"Oh, what's wrong with it?" Ferio said while giving her a confused look.

"Lets just say it's a little flashy and not what we normally wear around here."

"It's a good thing I didn't wear my cape then." Fuu laughed and then grabbed Ferio's hand.

"Alright lets go." They walked hand in hand as Fuu lead Ferio to her apartment.

Hikaru was walking down the sidewalk in the park holding a bag of groceries.

"I hope I got everything I was suppose to." She smiled. "It was a good idea to walk through the park on the way home it's really beautiful today." She stopped for a moment to injoy the scenery and spotted a man in black with his back towards her looking around as if he was lost.

"That man remains me of Lantis. If only it was." Hikaru laughed. She was about to begain walking again when the man turned just enough that Hikaru could see part of his face. Hikaru stired at him in disbelief. Her arm that was holding the bag of groceries was starting to slip as her grip was loosening.

"Lantis." It was but a wisper. Lantis heard his name being said even though it was faint. He fully turned to the person that said it. His eyes widen then soon went back to normal and there was a soft smile on his lips.

"Hikaru." Lantis said while smiling at her not looking away from her for even a moment. Hikaru let go of the bag she carrying and the food spilled out on the sidewalk. Tears filled her eyes. Hikaru ran to Lantis, the food being long forgotten. Even though Lantis was still a lot taller then Hikaru, she managed to jump up and rap her arms around his neck. Lantis stumble back a little, but quickly regained his balance. Lantis put his arms around her waist and held her tight.

"Lantis! Lantis!." Hikaru cried and laughed at the same time. Lantis smiled while puting his face in her neck smelling her scent. They held eachother not caring about anything else but the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth.**

Fuu and Ferio made it to Fuu's apartment without much trouble. Once they were inside Fuu took her jacket from Ferio and put it away, than sat her bag on her table.

"I'm glad we made it here without anyone noticing your clothing." Fuu sighed. Ferio was looking around. All this was so new to him.

"Nice place." Part of him wanted to go around and look at all the things in the room.

"Thanks. It's nothing like what they have in Cephiro I'm sure." She smiled. Ferio turned to Fuu and went towards her and pulled her into his embrace. Fuu blushed at his sudden action.

"Ferio." She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. They stood there for a few moments then Fuu rembered she wanted to find out how he got to her world. Fuu pulled away a little faster then she intended.

"Fuu what's wrong?"

"You still need to tell me how you were able to get here?" Just as Ferio was about to speak Fuu's house phone rang.

"Let me get that." Fuu moved away from Ferio. Ferio wondered where that ringing sound was coming from. Fuu picked up the phone.

"Hello, Hououji residence,"

"Hello Fuu it's Hikaru."

"Oh Ms. Hikaru. I'm surprized you didn't call my cell phone."

"Actually I did, but I didn't get an answer so I called your house phone. Anyways I have something I need to tell you." Fuu looked at Ferio who was standing next her looking at the phone with a curious look on his face.

 _'I need to tell you something too.'_ She thought while looking at Ferio.

"Go ahead I'm listening."

"Alright. I don't know if you'll believe me, but Lantis is here in Tokyo." Fuu's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe that Ferio wasn't the only one that had come to Tokyo. She wondered if there was anyone else. It went silent so Hikaru decided to continue speaking.

"I found him at the park standing under a tree." Fuu pulled herself out of her thoughts.

"Did he explan how he got here?"

"Yeah, but I thought I should tell you that Ferio is here as well. Lantis said they were both suppose to be tranported to the same spot, but when Lantis got here Ferio was nowhere in sight."

"Well you don't have to worry Ferio's safe and sound with me." Ferio looked at Fuu with an eyebrow up at the mention of his name.

"Oh good. I'm so glad to hear that."

"Maybe you two should head over here so we can all talk about this."

"That sounds like a good idea. We will head right over. Oh and maybe you should call Umi and let her know."

"Yes I'll give her a call as soon as I get off the phone with you."

"See you soon then."

"Bye." Fuu hung the phone up, but just as she did it rang again.

"Hello Hououji residence."

"FUU HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEWS!" Umi yelled into the phone so loud that Fuu had to hold it away from her ear. After Umi was done she brought the phone back to her ear.

"No I haven't. I Just got home not that long ago."

"Well turn on your TV and watch it. There's something you have to see."

"Okay." Fuu went over the her TV and turned it on. It was already on the news channel. To Fuu's surprize there was Ferio on the TV jumping and dodging cars. Fuu's eyes went wide again. Ferio came up next to her and poked at the weird device showing him. Ferio wanted to ask Fuu how it showed him when this had already happen, but thought it wasn't a good time.

"Oh no."

"The video doesn't show his face, but I know him anywhere. That's Ferio." Fuu put a hand on her forehead. Why didn't she think that someone would have a camara and take video of what happened.

"I don't know how the hell he got here, but we need to go look for him right away." Fuu took her hand away from her forehead and sighed.

"No need to do that, he's with me."

"WHAT! He's been with you this whole time and you didn't tell me."

"Actually I was just about to call you and let you know when you called. I've only been home about ten minutes and I had no idea that someone recorded Ferio." Umi went silent for a few moments, then soon spoke again.

"Ohhh it all makes since now. Then that's the reason your home even though you should still be at work and why in the video Ferio ran off into the ally. I was thinking the area looked really familiar."

"Yes your right."

"Well how the hell did this happen?"

"Come over to my apartment and will all talk about it. Also Hikaru and Lantis are on there way."

"WHAT! LANTIS IS HERE TOO!" once again Fuu had to pull the phone away from her ear. After Umi was done she brought it back to her ear.

"Yes Umi and from what I can tell sounds like Lantis and Ferio are the only ones. Just come over and it will all be figured out."

"Fine. I'll be there in a few." Umi hung up without a goodbye. Fuu sighed and hung up the phone. She looked back to the TV as the news caster was talking. Fuu really hoped that no one would be able to recognize Ferio. Though she knew she would have to take him out to get some clothes at some point. Fuu turned off the TV.

"What a day this turned out to be." She said outloud quitely. She then looked over to Ferio who was looking at the TV trying to figure it out best he could. Fuu had to laugh at how cute he was being, but soon blushed. Everything had happen so fast that she didn't have much time to really think everything through. Ferio was here in her world. The moment she dreamed about had finally came true, but for some reason she was feeling nervous and unsure of what to do. Ferio put a hand on her shoulder and that shook her out of her thoughts.

"Fuu you alright? your being awfully quite." Fuu quickly put on a smile as to not worry Ferio.

"Yes I'm just fine. Hikaru, Umi and Lantis are coming over so we can talk about all this. I think I'll go make some tea for everyone." Fuu moved away from Ferio that his hand fell from her shoulder. Ferio just followed her. When Fuu got to the kitchen she started taking things out the make tea. Ferio came up behind her.

"Please Ferio have a seat this won't take to long." Ferio nodded then sat in a chair at the table.

"So I take it Lantis was found?"

"Yeah Hikaru found him at the park standing under a tree."

"Lucky him. At least he wasn't attaked by metal monsters." Fuu couldn't help but laugh at Ferio's description of "Cars".

"Hey it's not funny. I could of been killed." Ferio said with a pout.

"I'm sorry. It's just they aren't metal monters, they are called cars. That's one of the ways we get around."

"So that's why there were people riding around in them." Fuu smiled at him then went back to what she was doing. She was going to have to teach Ferio a lot of things about her world. Just as Fuu was finished making tea there was a knock at her door. Fuu went to get it and when she opened the door Umi was on the other side.

"Hello Ms. Umi."

"So where is He?"

"Ferio's in the kitchen, sitting at the table. Hikaru and Lantis haven't gotten here yet." Just as Fuu had said that Hikaru and Lantis showed up behind Umi.

"We're here." Hikaru said in a happy voice.

"Come in everyone and make yourself's at home." Fuu said moving out of the way and everyone came in, then she shut the door behind them.

"Lets all go to the kitchen. I have tea and snacks for everyone." Everyone nodded and headed for the kitchen then sat at the table.

"Hey everyone." Ferio said. Umi sat a bag infront of Ferio.

"Here's some clothes for you to change into." Umi sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "Alright you two start talking." Ferio took the bag and sat it on the floor beside his chair. Both Lantis and Ferio Nodded and begain talking. They talked about how things were going on in Cephiro and of course about the portal that clef created. Also how they were going to be in there world for a month. Ferio left out the part about the council wanting him to marry and the deal he made. He wanted to talk to Fuu about it before the other two knew. Especially Umi.

"So you two are stuck here for a month? Wow." Said Umi.

"I know, isn't it great!" Hikaru hugged Lantis' arm and he smiled down at her. Fuu laughed at how cute Hikaru was being. Umi sighed.

"So what are we going to do with them? I'm not really sure your bothers will be to thrilled about Lantis staying at your place. Even if two of them don't live at home anymore." Said Umi.

"I'm sure my big brother won't mind. I'll just tell him he's a friend from out of town and needs a place to stay for a month." Umi scowled.

"Yeah that's all well and good Hikaru, but what's going to happen when your brother finds out your more then friends? I don't think he's going to be so happy." Hikaru blushed and looked down at the table.

"Guess I'll just have to take that chance." Said Hikaru. Umi knew there was no way to change Hikaru's mind, so she looked over to Fuu.

"So I take it Ferio's going to stay here with you then?"

"Yes of course. I have an exrta room so it's really not a problem." Umi nodded.

"I gave him a pair of omi's clothes, but i'll need them back at some point."

"Don't worry I'll go ahead and take him clothes shopping then give you back omi's clothes as soon as possible."

"Just try to keep him out of traffic." Umi laughed.

"I don't think you have to worry about that happening again." Fuu laughed and Ferio gave them both a confused look.

"Let's also hope nobody recognizes him. Last thing we need is him ending up in jail." said Umi. Umi stood up from her seat. "Will since everything seems to be settled I'm going to get going." said Umi. Everyone else stood up as well.

"Thanks for coming over. I guess now all we need to do is wait a month and just take things one day at a time." Said Fuu. Fuu walked everyone to the door with Ferio behind her.

"I'll call you later Fuu." Said Hikaru with a smile.

"Try to stay out of trouble Ferio." Said Lantis.

"Stay out of trouble yourself." Ferio said in a joking manor. Hikaru and Lantis left out the door first. Umi was last. Ferio put a hand on her shoulder before she was complately out the door.

"Umi, Clef wanted me to tell you hello and he hopes your doing well." Ferio made up the last part, but thought it couldn't hurt. Umi smiled warmly.

"When you see him again tell him that I'm doing very good and I hope the same for him." Ferio nodded and took his hand from Umi's shoulder. "See you two later."

"Goodbye Umi." Said Fuu as she shut the door. Fuu sighed. She looked at Ferio and he looked back at her. "I have a feeling it's going to be an interesting month." She thought to herself before smiling at Ferio.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth.**

After everyone had left fuu cleaned up the kitchen with help from Ferio. After they were done Fuu decided to show Ferio around while telling him what things did. After she was done showing him in the kitchen and living room she took him to the spare bedroom. It was a simple room with a bed and a night stand, also it was painted with light green walls.

"So this is where your going to be sleeping." Said Fuu. Ferio walked in and sat on the bed.

"Nice and soft." He laughed while jumping a little. Fuu smiled then sat next to him.

"Yeah this room doesn't get used very much, but I make sure to keep it clean. Though I should probably clean the sheets and blanket for you."

"I'm sure there just fine."

"You probably have a way better bed to sleep on in Cephiro."

"Nah I sometimes think the beds are to soft in the castle. I mean I was use to sleeping on the ground outside for so long before finding out I was a prince. I take naps up in a tree and I seem to get the best sleep there."

"Thats true. I remember when I first meet you you slept up against a tree."

"That's because you wouldn't let me come it with you guys. You were so cold to me." Ferio laughed really loud.

"Hey we were young girls and we didn't know you all that well. It would of been a bad idea." Fuu scowled. Ferio laughed for a little longer.

"I was only joking around. You made the right choice." Fuu's scowl faded and soon she was smiling again.

"It's nice being able to talk about old times with you like this." Said Ferio as he took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly. Fuu looked to Ferio. Ferio Slowly started to move his face towards Fuu's. Without thinking Fuu started to slowly close her eyes. Ferio's lips were inches from hers when Fuu quickly opened up her eyes and stood up causing Ferio to fall face first into the bed.

"I'll go get those clothes so you can change." Fuu quickly went out the door and shut it. She put her back up againset the door and put her hand over her heart that was beating fast.

"I almost let him kiss me. We never even kissed once in Cephiro and here I am just after him only being here for a couple of hours about to kiss him." Fuu stood there just trying to get her beating heart to slow and her thoughts to stop going around and around in her head. Back in the room Ferio sat up from the bed and smacked himself on the forehead.

"What was I thinking! That's the problem I wasn't. Ugh I hope I didn't freak Fuu out to much. Should I go get her or wait for her to come back?" Ferio thought to himself. "I should probably just wait here and let myself cool off. I'm sure it won't take her that long."

Fuu slowly lifted herself off the door and walked to the kitchen where the clothes that Umi had given to Ferio were on the table. She picked the bag up, open it and looked inside. It was just a simple pair of black slacks and a red T-shirt. She closed the bag and headed back to the room Ferio was in. She put her hand on the door knob and took a deep breath then slowly opened up the door.

"Sorry Ferio for talking a while but." She stopped talking when she noticed him laying on the bed fast asleep. His sleeping face made her smile. She walked over to the end table and put the bag of clothes down on it. She then turned to Ferio's sleeping form.

"Anyone would be tired after everything that happened today." She thought to herself. She then kneeled down to better look at him. She smiled softly as she reached over to his face and moved a piece of his hair behind his ear. She cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Ferio. I can't believe your really here." She then looked at his lips and remembered that they almost kissed earlier. "What am I so afraid of? I've wanted to kiss you as long as I can remember and now I have my chance and I just ran away."

"Fuu." Fuu jumped up very quickly and moved away thinking Ferio had woken up, thinking that he had caught her in a very awkward moment. Ferio moved a little bit, but didn't open his eyes. Fuu then sighed in relief. She decided to go grab a blanket and when she got back she put it over Ferio's sleeping form. Fuu watched him sleep for a minute more then went out of the room and slowly shut the door. Fuu suddenly felt very exhausted, the events of the day had finally caught up to her, but she didn't think she would be able to sleep knowing that Ferio was just in the next room sleeping. She went into her living room and sat on the couch while leaning back and putting her arm over her eyes.

'What am I going to tell me boss about leaving early today. I'm sure he won't be very happy. Oh well no point in worrying about it. I'll need to find time to take Ferio clothes shopping. What is he suppose to do while I'm working? I guess I could talk to or about keeping him company while I'm at work. Though Umi is busy with wedding stuff as it's only a month and a half away. Hikaru has her hands full with Lantis as well as kendo classes so maybe that's not such a good idea. Why does it sound like Ferio is my son and I'm trying to find someone to watch him. I'm really over thinking all this.' Fuu thought to herself. She then took her arm away from her face and looked at the clock. It read 5 p.m.

'How did it get that late so quick? It was 10 a.m. when this whole thing with Ferio happaned.' Fuu's stomach growled. 'I didn't eat lunch and only had a snack when the others were over, no wonder I'm hungry. Better make dinner, maybe by the time it's done Ferio well be awake.' Thinking of eating dinner with Ferio made her blush slightly. She shook her head then got up and went into the kitchen.

Back in the bedroom where Ferio was still fast asleep he seemed to be having a bad dream. In his dream Fuu had her back turned to him crying into her hands.

"Fuu whats the matter?"

"I can't tell you, you'll hate me." This worried Ferio a lot so he went up to her and turned her around to face him.

"I could never hate you Fuu. Now tell me what's wrong." Fuu lifted her face out of her hands and looked at Ferio with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ferio, but I've fallen in love with someone else." All the color had left Ferio's face and his eyes were wide. He let go of Fuu's shoulders and his arms fell to his sides.

"What?"

"I knew you would hate me."

"No, no I don't, it's just..." He couldn't seem to talk anymore.

"I couldn't wait forever. I was so lonely. I just couldn't stand being worlds apart any longer." Ferio felt as if his whole world was falling apart infront of him and he couldn't speak. Then out of the blue a man stood next to Fuu. Ferio couldn't make out his face.

"I have to go Ferio. I'll always remember the times we had together. Goodbye." Fuu and the man started moving away from him. Ferio stretched out his right arm towards them.

"Please Fuu don't go! I need you, your my light!" Once Fuu and the man were all the way gone Ferio fell to the ground crying.

"Fuu..." Then the council man was towering over him while laughing.

"Now you must marry someone of are chosing." The council man laughed even louder and Ferio covered his ears. Ferio woke up with a start and he was dripping in sweat. He sat up and wiped the sweat from his forhead.

"Uhh when did I fall asleep?" He looked down and noticed a blanket was covering him.

"Fuu must of put this over me. I must of been more tired then I thought." Then a smell hit his nose and he breathed it in deep.

"That smells really good." He pulled the blanket off of him and got up out of the bed and made his way towards the kitchen. When he got there he noticed Fuu with her back to him. The part of his dream where Fuu was turned away from him flashed in his mind for a spilt second. He stood there for a little while froze in place.

"It was just a dream, I really need to calm down." Fuu then turned around and started putting plates of food on the table. Ferio notices she was wearing a pink apron that he thought she looked cute in. He started staring without realizing it. Once Fuu got done setting the plates down she looked up and noticed Ferio stairing at her. Fuu's check starting to heat up.

'How long has he been standing there?' Ferio's eyes moved up to her's and they both seemed to be in a trance. Fuu was the first one to get out of it and quickly turned back to some plates of food that were still sitting on the counter next to the stove.

"You hungry Ferio? I made tons of food." She said over her shoulder. Her face was still a little red so she was trying to aviod looking at him.

"Yeah I'm starving and it smells really good!" He walked over to the chair closest to him and sat down. Fuu came over and sat the last of the plates of food down on the table. She couldn't help but laugh when she looked at Ferio's face. His mouth was wide open and she could swear she saw drool. She then took off her apron and sat it aside. Before she sits down is notices that she forgot the eating utensils she goes back into the kitchen and grabs them. She comes back, first sitting her chopsticks down by her plate then going over to Ferio and sitting a pair by him. She then quickly sits down. Ferio looks down at the chopsticks with a confused look on his face.

"Is something the matter?" asks Fuu.

"Um what are these stick things for?" Fuu looks from him to the chopsticks then realizes that Ferio has never seen chopsticks let alone used them. She quickly gets up and heads over to him.

"I'm so sorry I forgot you don't use chopsticks in Cephiro." She grabs the chopsticks and heads for the kitchen grabbing a fork then brings it back to him.

"Here you go." Ferio nods then takes the fork from her. She then sits back down in her spot a little out of breath. Fuu puts her hands together and says "itadakimasu." then starts eating. Ferio watches Fuu for a minute using the "sticks" as he calls them, but soon starts eating himself. Ferio makes a weird face and Fuu notices.

"Is something wrong? Does the food taste bad?" Fuu asks with a litte worry in her voice.

"No it's not bad, it's just I've never tasted anything like it before." Fuu laughs.

"Oh that's right your not use to my worlds food. I've should of realized." Ferio blushes a little out of embarrassment.

"I'll have to have you eat lots of food from my world. Though there is so many, might take a while."

"I love food so much I would eat as much kinds as I could with my time here." Ferio gaves her a goofy grin. "Though spending as much time as I can with you is highest on my priorities list."

Fuu smiled and welled herself not to blush.

"There you go being a flirt again and you haven't even been here for very long." Ferio's face turned serious but soft.

"You just bring it out of me." Fuu stared into his eyes then she quickly realized she was doing so and looked back down to her food. She begain eating again.

'This is just like so many daydreams I've had. I'm a adult not a teenager anymore.' She was shoving food in her mouth. Ferio decided not to say anything more and went back to eating himself.

'I wonder when I should tell her about the whole thing with the council.' he sighed to himself. He grabbed a piece of food and poped it into his mouth. 'Mmm this really is very good, I think I'll really come to like this worlds food or is it just because Fuu made it? hmm.' Once they were done eating they cleaned up. Fuu stretched.

"I know it's a little early, but I think I'm ready for bed. Oh but I guess I need to talk to you about my work schedule." Fuu lead the way to the living room and went over everything with Ferio.

"Wow 8 hours each day."

"It's only for 4 days. I don't work weekends so we can spend time together then." Ferio had a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry Ferio, but it can't be helped. If I would of known ahead of time I could of took time off, but things happened so suddenly. Also I'm most likely going to get a talking to tomorrow about taking off so suddenly. I'm not looking forward to that." Ferio sighed then put his arms around Fuu's shoulders and pulled her towards him so her head was resting on his chest. Fuu just let it happen.

"I've waited 8 years I guess I can wait 4 more days."

"Ferio." Fuu could hear his heartbeat and it was very comforting to her. Fuu could lay there and fall asleep very easily in his arms, but she thought that probably wouldn't be the best. She slowly pushed herself away.

"I'm going to take a shower and head to bed. I'll walk you to your room if your wanting to sleep as well?" Fuu stood up and waited for a replay from him.

"Fuu there's still things I need to talk to you about. Could we talk about them soon?" Ferio sounded so serious that is scared her a little.

"Yes of course. When I get back from work tomorrow we can."

"Ok good. I hope that me being here isn't going to end up being a burden for you." Before Fuu could say anything Ferio stood up and yawned.

"Don't worry about showing me to the room I remember where it is. Sweet dreams Fuu." With that Ferio walked past her and headed to the room. Fuu just stood there watching him leave until he was in the room and had shut the door.

'Why did he say that? I'm I making him feel that way?' Fuu didn't know what else to think so she went and took a shower. Once she was done she got in her pj's and crawaled into bed. Even though she felt tried and wanted to sleep her mind wouldn't let her. She wasn't the only one who wasn't get any sleep that night. They both just stared at the sealing with thoughts of eachother and things to come.

 **Author's note: So I'm hoping this is going well. It took me awhile to decided if I wanted to post what I had or change it all together. I did decide to keep it the way it was. I hope it's not to boring are dull. Anyways sorry for taking a very long time to post a new chapter, I got discouraged so I gave up on it for a while, but now I'm back and have more motivation to finish this story. I gave you guys two chapters to make up for my being gone for so long. That's all I have to say. Hope the new chapters were worth the wait.**


End file.
